To Love Another
by Iruka-Yuywell
Summary: ~A Dice Roll Chalange~ 4x4, but not the way you might think


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Even the pairing and genre were given to me.

**Warning**: This fic contains Yaoi and other adult stuff...Yes it is a sort of lemon and my first at that so don't laugh at me. You have been warned.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

**To Love Another...******

Quatre fell back on the bed wearing nothing but a tee shirt and his boxers. It had been a long day and all he wanted now was hours of sleep. Drifting off Quatre's exhausted brain began to take strange turns....

            Quatre's eyes flew open. Soft lips danced across his. Blue eyes met matching blue. Quatre tried to back away. That's when he saw it. His exact twin leaning over him, a smirk of pure evil spread across his face. "Who...who are you?" The twin's smirk grew. "You of course." Quatre's eyes grew wide. "But that's impossible!" "Is it really?" Quatre swallowed, not knowing how to respond.

            The matching Quatre leaned forward pressing another kiss on the scared boy below him. Quatre backed away farther, pressing his back against the headboard of the bed. "What do you want?" The twin licked his lips. "To love you."  Quatre sputtered "Love me? What do you mean? I thought you said you are me?" 

            "A part of you, yes. A part you've wanted to deny." "Deny? Why would I..." He was cut off by a finger at his lips. "You've heard it said that you must learn to love yourself before you can truly love another correct?" Quatre nodded. "Then that's why I'm here. If you are ever to love him, you must love me." Images for green eyes and brown hair briefly flashed before Quatre's eyes. 

            Understanding dawned on him. "Trowa...your my love for Trowa." His twin grinned down at him. "Very good." Something cold and metal closed around Quatre's right wrist. Quatre tries to pull his wrist in front of him but something held it back. "Na...Nani?"

            "Just something to insure you don't runaway again. It's past time you faced me man to man." Another metal ring encircled Quatre's left wrist. "Besides, isn't this what you wanted Trowa to do? Isn't this your fantasy?" Quatre, at a loss for words, simply nodded. He had long dreamed of surrendering to the green eyes object of his heart's desire. To be bond, controlled, fucked... Quatre's mind whirled. "You're not going to..?" His twin smirked again. "Why yes little one. I am."

            Quatre began to struggle against the bonds that held him to the bed. This was a dream. It had to be. Lips once again found his. Hands traveled up his shirt, toying with what lay beneath. He tried to kick up, but his legs refused to obey. Quatre gasped as the hands worked their way back down his sides and played with the waistband of his boxers.

            He tried to say something, anything, but his brain refused to send the signal to his voice. Against his will, he felt him self harden as one of the hands dipped down and brushed against him through the thin fabric. He let out a hiss, trying to regain control of his rebellious body. 

            The other's lips left him. "Don't fight me. You know you want this. And it is only a dream right?" He had a point. What was the harm in a dream? Quatre tried to relax as the hand that had been caressing him moved back up and, with the other hand, quickly rid him of his shorts. "That's my boy. Let it happen."

            Quatre couldn't help but moan as the other's mouth slowly worked it's way down his neck. The oh so talented hands working their way back up to toy again at his chest, as the other moved down, eyeing Quatre's readiness. He fought to control his breathing, only guessing at what was about to happen.

            Stars flew before his eyes as warm heat suddenly engulfed his aching member. It moved back up, slowly. Quatre was sure he felt something hard tracing up the underside of the sudden center of his universe. His now addled brain took it's time registering it. Teeth. Yes that was it. And that wet thing swirling back down and around him...a tongue yes? Yes! Quatre hissed in pleasure.

            Visions flew through his head. Time lost all meaning and reason. The world shrunk down to just that room. Just that bed. Just them. All in a brief matter of moments.  As the assault continued, Quatre felt something in him tighten, longing for some kind of relief. He tried to move, do something, but found himself quite immobile. 

            Begging. Yes that might work. "Please! Whatever you want just do it. Ohhh..." Quatre's head flew back and a silent scream tore from his throat as he was entirely engulfed and a vibrating hum seemed to surround every fiber of his being. Something finally let go and wave after wave of molten pleasure washed over his body.

***********************************************************

            Quatre awoke in a cold sweat. The bed around him was, as he expected, wet. Quatre sighed and got up to take care of it. "Tomorrow. I tell him tomorrow." 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 A.N.: *tries to stop blushing* ok I did it! ^_^ yeah me!

Lemon Bear: you mean WE did it, ne?

Iruka: Hai, Hai...extra Pocky for you...ESPECALLY if you never do it again!

Lemon: Nani? I finally get up and work and you tell me to never do it again?

Iruka: yes...that was THE hardest thing I've EVER done...

Lemon: fine...whatever...*grabs Lime who's proof reading and runs off*

Iruka: *sighs* ok...oh and this is sort of an interlude to "Tea and Sympathy" ...sort of. I mean that could be why he was still asleep when Trowa came to the door...

Peace Moose: You're a sick Woman. You know that right?

Iruka: yeah, yeah...oh and I know it's probably not Romance/Horror, but it was a nightmare right? Yeah so I tried.


End file.
